The Sweet Serpent, Trailer
by Bookworm210
Summary: A trailer to the TheYoungestCrazySister production, The Sweet Serpent (AllrightsreservedtoTheYoungestCrazySister)


**First things first.**

**The Sweet Serpent belongs to TheYoungestCrazySister and all OCs used in the story are her's (as far as I know O.O)**

**Music used for the trailer: World Without End - Brand X**

* * *

An eighteen-year-old girl sat in an abandoned room. The girl wrote as quickly and legibly as she could, her fountain pen flying across the smooth paper like a knight running through the battlefield. She had to hurry. Time was not on her side.

_December 21st, 2012_

_Hello, Diary. _

___It all started eight years ago, when I was only ten years old... _

___**A young, innocent child, with a friendship unlike any other. **_

___My best friend, the one who knew me inside out, was someone who most people brush off as an expression._

"How'd you know it was me, kiddo?"

"I'm a girl and your best friend. You do the math."

"Eh. I don't do math."

_**That's about to be destroyed...**_

"Lucy...it's your parents." The woman managed to say between wails, "The road...i-it was frozen and..."

The little girl paused at the word 'friend'; while she still felt undeniably close to Jack Frost, she found it hard to consider him a confidant right now.

_**Frozen roads can do a lot more damage than people think.**_

"You've done more than enough, thank you very much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you'd been more careful with that thing-" she gestured to Jack's staff, "-then maybe my parents...oh, God, my parents... This is your idea of 'fun'? By totally forgetting what you can do? By disregarding the consequences? I never should've listened to you. It's my fault as well as yours."

"You don't think! And because of that - and because of my disobedience - both my parents are dead!"

**_It just gets better and better._**

Marco looked up just in time to see Lucy running down the road, her legs pumping.

His face twisted into a sneer, "Get her."

"Oh, Luuuu-cy! Come on out and play! Remember, _I know your secret!_"

She fought against the hands keeping her still...only to feel a slap.

"That's for taking my old room and making me sleep in the _guest_ bedroom."

He slapped Lucy again; the girl bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"That's for using up nearly all the hot water every morning."

_Slap!_

"That's for just being you."

_**Traumatized, beaten, hated. All at the age of 10 years old.** _

Her best friend had betrayed her. Her parents were dead. She'd killed them with her own foolishness and disobedience. Her cousin was a drug addict.

Lucy covered her face with her hands as her whole world fell apart.

_**And then someone comes to save the day.** _

Slow clapping shattered the silence. Lucy frowned and wiped her runny nose as a velvety voice purred, "Brava. Quite impressive, the way you refused to obey your cousin."

It took a second for Lucy to remember who this voice belonged to. When she did, for some reason, she didn't feel as terrified as the last time.  
She voiced the name, "Pitch Black."

_**The last spirit expected to take a little girl**__** as an apprentice**__**, right?** _

"But I cannot allow the truth to die, Lucy. That is why I must find someone to carry on my work."

"And you... picked _me?_"

"Yes."

_**Wrong.** _

More than anything, Lucy just wanted a home again.

She accepted Pitch's hand.

The Boogeyman's smile widened, "Excellent."

The shadows swallowed them whole, taking them out of this world.

_**But happy moments come with dangerous memories.** _

Lucy stabbed Molly in the shoulder, right where her own wound was. She left it there for a second - just long enough to see dark red form on her shirt - before yanking it out. Molly gasped and collapsed to her knees, her hand flying to her gash. Blood dripped on the stone floor.

"You little monster!" He punched Lucy in the face, making her cry out, "You little demon! How DARE you hurt Molly! I should turn you into a statue! You-" Black sand flew out and slammed into the winter spirit, sending him screaming and flying across the room. He crashed into the window, sending glass showering down like a glittering, deadly rain.

North's sapphire eyes darted to the obsidian sand, which was creeping back to the cloaked child.

_**And the... occasional death threat.**__  
_

"Jack Frost went to visit the Bennett brat yesterday; the Bennett boy told him about Young Mistress, so the sprite went straight to St. Nickolas. After that, he let the other guardians know. They're coming here tomorrow, when the moon reaches the center of the sky. To kill us."

_'Jack...'_ She thought to herself, _'In the end, one of us is going to kill the other.' _

"I love Lucy." His staff glowed white. "That's why..." He looked up angrily, tears bathing his pale cheeks, "_I'll be the one to kill her!_"

**A TheYoungestCrazySister production.**

_**The Sweet Serpent** _

.

.

.

"I'll be waiting, Jokul Frosti...for Round Two."

* * *

**BOOM!**

**Mind-fuck.**

**Tune in on The Sweet Serpent by TheYoungestCrazySister!**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
